This is Magic
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: Kougyoku solo puede quedarse tiesa cuando los ve desaparecer en medio de más de veinte personas y negar, divertida, cuando Kouha le envía un mensaje parlante via lechuza. No se sorprende por los chillidos indignados de su hermano sobre el novio escondido que tenía Judar.


Judar permanece en el mismo sitio desde hace ya muchos minutos. Demasiados.

Kougyoku solo puede quedarse observando y suspirar. Pueden decir que está metiéndose en asuntos que no le importan, acusarla inclusive de entrometida. Eso realmente no le importa. Judar es su amigo y ese es el único detalle importante por el cual se encuentra justamente en ese lugar. Oculta vilmente tras unos arbustos de un parque.

Ciertamente, su posición no es la mejor de todas.

Pero sabe que Kouen la apoyaría sin importar los métodos. Judar era como de la familia y la familia se cuidaba entre todos.

Hizo una mueca, dudosa.

Quizás debía tachar el nombre de sus tías Gyokuen y Arba del concepto e integración familiar. Deseaba que eso fuese tan fácil de hacer.

Kougyoku vuelve a suspirar, esta vez de alivio, cuando puede ver llegar con una carrera acelerada al misterioso muchacho con el que su querido Judar-chan lleva comunicándose a escondidas de la familia. Kougyoku lleva tiempo queriendo conocerlo desde aquella vez en que descubrió a su amigo casi hermano usando una lechuza para enviar cartas a escondidas de cualquier profesor, alumno o amigo que tuviera en Hogwarts.

Judar-chan odiaba las lechuzas.

Y el que decidiese adquirir una recientemente ese cuarto año de estudios había, de forma inevitable, atraído su atención.

Lo estuvo vigilando durante tres meses a la espera de un descuido que recién ocurrió la semana pasada al verlo salir de forma presurosa de su sala común, subir las escaleras con lechuza en brazo y un pedazo de pergamino en mano.

Agradecía infinitamente a Ali Baba-chan por prestarle aquella misteriosa capa de invisibilidad sobre la cual más tarde se encargaría de cuestionarle de donde había obtenido semejante artilugio.  
Mantenerse en el mismo lugar y a unos pasos de Judar-chan, oculto a su vista, fue una de las cosas más riesgosas que hubo intentado.

Notó su entrecejo fruncido y mirar justo en la dirección en que ella estaba. Pero unos pasos no muy lejanos y una voz no desconocida apresuraron las cosas. La pluma garabateó sobre el pergamino antes de ser encomendado a la lechuza.

Kougyoku al fin pudo respirar una vez que su amigo dejo el lugar. Con suerte, alcanzó a ver la dirección escrita.

Así que aquí estaba.

Oculta tras unos arbustos de un parque muggle.

¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?

Su Judar-chan viéndose a escondidas con un muggle.

Esto tenia que ser tan surrealista. Siempre le hubo imaginado a lado de algún brujo o bruja sangre pura. Después de todo, él era el "príncipe" de Slytherin.

Un príncipe que ahora usaba la ropa más discreta posible para no sobresalir entre la multitud. Acción la cual no funcionaba. Sobresalir era parte de su naturaleza. Su atractivo natural jamás le permitiría quedarse opacado. La gran cantidad de pares de ojos que dejan sus ocupaciones abandonadas para solo verle más de diez segundos es la prueba.

Judar-chan es sumamente atractivo.

¿Entonces por qué está encontrándose con un muchacho que viste como si fuese un anciano?  
Pero sin importar el tiempo que ha tenido que esperar Judar sonríe y envuelve en un abrazo efusivo al muchacho.

— ¡Ju-Judar! —Las mejillas de Hakuryuu se tiñen de rojo con furia. No es lo suyo recibir muestras de afecto en medio de la calle. No con tantas personas que se han detenido a observarles.

De ser posible, su rostro hubiera adquirido un rojo más profundo.

— Yo también te extrañe, mi príncipe~

Hakuryuu quiere decirle también lo mucho que lo extraño pero la facilidad de palabras no es uno de sus dones. Él es callado, siempre guardando silencio y midiendo cada una de sus palabras con la mayor de las prudencias. Se ha evitado muchos problemas con ese método de supervivencia.

Sin embargo Judar está allí, abrazándole.

En instantes asi se le olvida que su realidad está inundada de plagas y que todo lo que le rodea, una vez deja a su idiota luego de una cita, es pura mierda.

Y Hakuryuu piensa con una sonrisa que el momento, aquel que desea no llegue pero que sabe que llegara, no esté a la vuelta de la esquina. La vida le ha arrebatado tantas personas preciadas que no soportaría volver a perder a alguien más. No podría soportar ver a Judar partir.

No deseaba que se apartase de su lado solo porque… Era incapaz de controlar aquello. Sospechaba que estaba enfermo pues ver cosas que nadie más puede ver es anormal.

Locura.

Oye ¿Planeas quedarte callado?

Judar vuelve a hablarle pero Hakuryuu está concentrado en escuchar las palabras susurrantes de las aves de luz que rodean a todo el mundo y que se dejan envolver por la dirección misma del viento.

Rueda los ocelos y chasquea la lengua. Es un gesto de niño malo que aprendió a conservar en sus años en el orfanato— Oye ¿No planeas quitarme las manos de encima del trasero? —Intenta imitar el tono de voz de Judar ¿En verdad acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir? Dioses, que vergonzoso.

Ambos ríen.

Judar lo junta más a su cuerpo y quiere follarselo allí mismo. Mandar a la mierda a las personas y el escándalo que estas armaran una vez que inicie la escena obscena.

Pero es posesivo. Y el único con el derecho de ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su novio y de escuchar sus candentes gemidos, el único con ese derecho… Ya está obvio quien es el único que debe de ver a Hakuryuu consumiéndose por el placer en la cama.

He de suponer que me llevaras a un lugar interesante esta vez —Dice luego de terminada la risa.

Siempre lo hago, no lo dudes —Le responde con su bonito tono de coquetería.

El mago es consciente de la brecha y la gran cantidad de reglas que separan el mundo al cual pertenece de este. Sabe que no puede quedarse y que con el transcurrir del tiempo algún día será descubierto. Está esperando ese día. Sus secretos jamás duran el tiempo suficiente como para que su pequeña luz de felicidad no se le escurra de entre los dedos.

Hakuryuu… Escurriéndose de entre sus dedos…

Hakuryuu enarca una ceja cuando empiezan a caminar y sus dedos tibios son enredados por unos fríos sin su previo consentimiento.

Judar está más intranquilo de lo usual. El murmullo del hogar de las almas se lo dice.

¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarse?

Espera que no sea algo malo.

Ambos caminan en silencio y Judar se siente más tranquilo cuando los dedos cálidos se encargan de sujetar los suyos con fuerza. Están conectados. Eso asusta. Es la conexión que más le aterra y es la más correcta.

Por Hakuryuu puede hacer lo que sea. Destruir el mundo si es necesario solo para conseguir mantenerlo a su lado.

La bufanda verde y plateada con la insignia de Slytherin se agita con el viento y jadea ante la más descabellada de las ideas que ha cruzado por su mente. Gyokuen puede matarle y Arba castigarlo a crucios antes que eso ocurra. Sí, es una idea descabellada que lo llevara a romper miles de reglas.

Se detiene.

Hakuryuu tropieza con sus propios pies. Mantiene el equilibrio con una buena dosis de suerte.

¿Qué ocurre? —El frio aumenta y presiente un resfriado aproximarse.

Hubo una vez en la que me preguntaste de donde venía

Si estas tratando de preguntarme si lo recuerdo, si, aún lo hago, Judar

¿Crees en la magia?

¿Disculpa? —Parpadea ¿En verdad le está preguntando eso?— Si estas planeando algo descabellado…

Se que va a encantarte —Tiembla. La sonrisa del mago promete tantas cosas... — Y puede que nos vayamos a volver a este lugar —Mira hacia atrás y a los lados. Nadie los observa en realidad. Ya no lo hacen. No hay nadie a quien deje en verdad atrás.

¿Magia? —Rie— De entre todas las cosas, me preguntas si creo en la magia

Una vez que veas lo que yo siempre veo entenderás, príncipe llorón ¡No hagas que me arrepienta! —Es cambiante. Puede empezar a flanquear en su locura.

Se muerde el labio y Judar lo devora con la mirada. Hakuryuu está haciendo esa expresión que siempre lo lleva al borde del acantilado de la fascinación.

Los ocelos azules que lo capturaron la primera vez que los vio están fijos en su persona. Brillan. Y las siguientes palabras de Hakuryuu causan que su corazón este latiendo con frenesí— ¿Magia? Si, bueno —Una sonrisa cómplice— Siempre sabía que eras diferente de los demás

¿Desde cuando?

Desde la primera vez que nos encontramos

Y los ocelos azules descubren en medio de su intensa observación un brillo especial y divino en los embrujantes ocelos rubí de Judar.

Eso es magia.

Kougyoku solo puede quedarse tiesa cuando los ve desaparecer en medio de más de veinte personas y negar, divertida, cuando Kouha le envía un mensaje parlante via lechuza. No se sorprende por los chillidos indignados de su hermano sobre el novio escondido que tenía Judar.

Las noticias volaban tan rápido.


End file.
